


A Drive Away

by dilemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Businessman Castiel, Cab Driver Dean, Cute, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is positive he's New York City's number one taxi driver. When some man in a suit tries to threaten his personal reputation, he not only proves him wrong, but also gains another chance to speak with this dark haired, blue eyed businessman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean considers himself the best taxicab driver in all of New York City, and while that may seem pretentious, he’s never gotten lost once or one single bad complaint. So, therefore, he’s the best taxicab driver in all of New York City, without a doubt. That is, until a certain big city business man with bright blue eyes and ridiculously gold pocket watch slides into his cab. 

"West eleventh street, please," the man muttered, clearly annoyed about one thing or another. Dean had had plenty of angry businessmen enter his cab before, and he considered this no different. 

"You got it, boss," Dean replied, getting a sigh from the man in the backseat. Dean ignored it, pulling down the street and towards West Eleventh. He glanced into the rearview mirror to get a glance at blue eyes, noticing the man checking his fancy pocket watch. "That looks pretty cool," Dean commented. 

"I would prefer if you spent more time looking at the street than my watch," the man replied. "I would like to get back home alive." 

Dean huffed a small laugh, looking back at the street, slightly offended. However, he couldn’t get angry, couldn’t afford it. All he had to do was get the man back home, nothing more to it. For the next couple blocks, things were silent. 

"I should’ve taken the subway, would’ve taken less time," the man stated under his breath, but loud enough for Dean to hear it. And Dean assumed he was meant to hear it. 

"Alright, sir," Dean began. "I get you’re a little pissed off, and traffic is making things slow down, but I know my way around this city, and a subway wouldn’t be faster. We’re not that far, and I would appreciate if you keep comments like that to yourself." He didn’t like his personal reputation being threatened by a man in a suit, no matter how attractive he was. 

"Excuse me?" the man replied, looking over at the driver. He shook his head. "All you cabbies are the same, thinking you’re hot shit when you don’t know a single thing." 

Dean nearly lost it right there. Deciding to prove a small point, he glanced around before pulling out of the lane he was in and speeding down. Usually he didn’t have to be this fast, but he wasn’t letting his streak of no complaints falter with Mr. Tight-ass in the backseat. He turned down the corner, and he was swerving and he made it to West Eleventh in half the time he would have. 

"Would you like to tell me I don’t know a single thing now, sir?" Dean murmured, turning in his seat to look at the man with a small smile. The man looked like he didn’t know whether or not to admit he was wrong. 

The man took out his wallet without a word, paying Dean extra than he had to. “Thank you for getting me home at a decent time,” the man stated, handing him the money. Dean knew that was as close to an apology as he was getting. 

"Yeah, yeah, no problem, sir," Dean replied, taking the money and giving the man a small smile. He waved his hand slightly as the man got out of the cab. Three hours later and Dean was done with his shift. Luckily, he got out at eight thirty on Fridays. It was almost nine and he went back to the lot to drop his taxi off before going home.

As he was doing a sweep through to see if anyone left anything, Dean spotted something shiny under the back of the passengers seat. He bent into the car, pulling it out and he grinned. 

One golden pocket watch. 

Now, Dean didn’t know if the man meant to leave it because he seemed like the kind of guy who knew what he was doing. So, if he had meant to leave it, then he wanted to see Dean. Dean thought about just dropping it off at the lost and found as most things were usually dropped off because he wasn’t sure that dealing with blue eyes was going to be fun or not. 

However, Dean was intrigued. 

"Alright," he mumbled to himself, locking up his taxi and then going to get his own car. He slipped in. West Eleventh, if he remembered correctly, and he knew he was because that would be a ride he wouldn’t be able to forget. Whether it was due to the snark from blue eyes or the fact that the man was more interesting than most businessmen, Dean couldn’t say. 

It took him around sixteen minutes to get to West Eleventh and once he was there, he was nervous. What if blue eyes had actually forgotten it? Would he think it was weird? Would he be annoyed? Dean let out a sigh, shaking his head and jogging up the steps to his apartment. He looked down the list and realized he didn’t have a fucking clue what the man’s name was. He ruled out all the girls quickly, and then he saw the name ‘Castiel.’ 

For some reason, that fit perfectly with what he knew of the man. Only a man with bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, and absolute perfect sass would be named Castiel.

Pressing the button, Dean waited for someone to respond. That’s when he heard the gravelly voice that he couldn’t forget. 

"Hello?" Castiel asked simply. 

"Hi, it’s your super great cabbie from earlier," Dean replied, trying not to be nervous. "The one who got you home in record time." 

There was a pause. 

"Oh yes," Castiel responded, and Dean could hear the damn smile. So, he did mean to ‘forget’ his pocket watch. "Is there a reason you’re at my home?" Like he didn’t know. 

"Well, you see, you left your pocket watch in my cab. Thought I’d return it," Dean answered, biting his lip. 

Another pause. Boy, this guy sure was into dramatics. 

"Come right on up, please." Dean nodded, though the man couldn’t see him. He walked in and up to the right floor, knocking on Castiel’s door and waiting patiently. 

Blue eyes answered, only he didn’t look so pretentious anymore. He had on some baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt. He smiled at Dean, moving to the side. “Come on in,” he murmured and Dean nodded with a small smile, walking into his apartment and glancing around. “How did you know my name?” 

Dean was confused for a moment and then he remembered that Castiel never actually told him his name, and it was really a guess. 

"Well, I didn’t," Dean responded, turning to look at Castiel. "I realized that when I walked up to the door and I was looking through the names. Saw ‘Castiel’ and thought only a guy like you could have that kind of name, so I guessed… happens I was right." 

Castiel was staring at him with this look in his eye that made Dean blush slightly and he cleared his throat. He was forgetting a whole lot of things while around Castiel because he almost forgot the reason he came there. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he pulled out the pocket watch and handed it to Castiel. 

"Almost forgot," Dean murmured, trying to hide the blush. Castiel noticed, taking the watch and nodding. 

"Thank you for bringing it." Castiel walked over to his closet, opening it to hook his pocket watch back up to it. 

"Something tells me you purposely left it," Dean finally decided to say. "Which either means you wanted to see me again… or maybe you’re a serial killer and I’m the clueless victim." Which he realized could be a very great possibility because businessmen always seemed to be the type who snapped and became serial killers. 

Castiel laughed lightly, glancing back over at Dean and walking back over which made Dean very nervous. Castiel paused, putting his hands up in surrender. 

"I swear I’m not a serial killer," he stated. "I did leave that watch for you, though." 

Dean relaxed slightly, though he wasn’t sure why the man left it for him. 

"And before you ask why, I’ll just tell you," Castiel began before Dean could even open his mouth. He nodded to encourage Castiel, standing there awkwardly. "Well, you see. At first, I thought you were like every other cabbie, then you proved me wrong a million different ways. And then when you turned around, well, needless to say, I thought you were pretty attractive. Now, I may be getting all the wrong signals, but it’s very hard to find a cab driver in this city. So, I knew if I left it, you would most likely bring it back," 

Dean was slightly confused and went to speak, thinking Castiel was finished. 

"In conclusion, this was a very complicated way of me asking you if you would like to have dinner sometime, like maybe tonight?" 

Now, that was not what Dean was expecting at all; it was wonderful. Dean smiled brightly, watching Castiel and then nodding. 

"Um, yeah," Dean murmured in reply. "Yeah, I would very much like that." 

Castiel was grinning again, and any bad thoughts about the businessman were thrown out of Dean’s mind. The guy really wasn’t too bad and Dean really wanted have dinner with him. 

"So, does this mean you’re cooking?" Dean questioned, watching Castiel. Castiel stepped forward a few steps, putting a hand on Dean’s arm and leading him towards the kitchen with a small laugh. 

"Actually, no," Castiel replied. "I got chinese because I can’t cook for shit." 

Dean laughed at that, and really, he hadn’t felt like this in years. He stared at Castiel for a moment, then glancing at the counter where all the chinese food was laid out, ready to be opened and plated. 

"I’m really glad you left that pocket watch, blue eyes," Dean commented, watching Castiel and for the first time, blue eyes was the one blushing. "I thought you were pretty attractive, too." 

Castiel shook his head, grinning from ear to ear and went to get plates, but Dean knew it was because he was trying to hide the blush on his face. 

While they ate, they talked about what they liked and what they didn’t like. Dean told Castiel all about his brother Sam, and Castiel told Dean about his massive family who all seemed to be named after by angels and his one brother named after the devil; Lucifer. Castiel explained that his mother was young when she had Lucifer, the oldest, and it was a rough time for her and his dad. 

He learned that Castiel enjoyed the same music as he did and that Castiel wasn’t as much of a tight ass as he had expected. In fact, he was sure Castiel laughed and smiled more than he did. When they finished up their food, Dean offered to clean the dishes because really, that was the least he could do. 

Gathering the plates, he walked to the kitchen and started washing them one by one at the sink. Dean was a bit of a clean freak and so washing by hand and the dishwasher was a great way to get clean dishes. Castiel poked his head in, watching Dean carefully. Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Castiel and he smirked softly. 

Although, he didn’t expect to feel hands at his sides in the next moment. Dean could feel his face heating up as Castiel was pressed up against his back. Castiel easily turned Dean so they could face each other. Dean had his hands up, not wanting to get Castiel wet with the water that was still running from the sink. 

Castiel’s hands were at his hips and Dean was staring at the other with flushed cheeks. “You gonna kiss me or what?” Dean muttered with a small smile which got another laugh from Castiel. 

"Thought you’d never ask," Castiel replied before leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean wasn’t prepared for Castiel to be as good at kissing as he was. His lips were softer than he’d expected, and way more dominant which he kind of expected. Dean melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Castiel’s neck, but he kept his wet hands away from Castiel. He used his arms to pull Castiel closer. 

Castiel nipped at his bottom lip and that got a small noise out of Dean, causing Castiel to smile as he slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. His grip on Dean’s hips tightened, pulling the man against him. He explored Dean’s mouth for a good minute before breaking the kiss, the both of them panting lightly and staring at each other. 

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night continues, Dean finds himself to be extremely lucky.

The look in Castiel’s eyes had Dean glued into place right there, pressed up against the counter with wet hands from cleaning dishes and a flushed face from the kiss he’d just gotten. They decided ‘bedroom,’ but they were both staring at each other. Time seemed still.

Castiel’s lips quirked up into a small smirk and then everything was fast again. Blue eyes stepped forward, his hands traveling up Dean’s back and turning them in the direction of the bedroom. Dean was practically being led by the other while he felt kisses along his jaw. 

Kisses from Castiel were good, really fucking good and Dean was stumbling backwards. A wall hindered them for a moment because neither were paying attention and Dean let out a grunt when his back rammed against it. For a few seconds, Castiel didn’t move them, his lips on Dean’s neck. 

"Bedroom, Cas," Dean had to remind and he heard Castiel groan lightly. Boy, did Dean feel the same way. He almost just wanted Castiel right in the middle of the hallway as they stumbled along. Dean inhaled sharply as Castiel sucked a hickey into his neck. Dean wasn’t one for marks, it was unprofessional - but from Castiel, Dean couldn’t seem to care all that much. 

While this all took them at least five minutes, Dean felt like they had gotten to the bedroom in seconds. Then again, his mind was virtually drugged with the feeling of Castiel pressed against him and every goddamn movement of their bodies together. 

The feeling of sheets against his back was a contrast to the wall, but Dean couldn’t figure out which he liked better and he stopped thinking about it when he felt Castiel climbing onto him, straddling him. Blue eyes scanned his body and Dean thought Castiel was going to say something, but then those lips were pressed against his. His own hands scrambling for purchase and decided on pulling up Castiel’s shirt. 

He could feel Castiel smile against his lips, pulling back to take off his shirt and then help Dean take off his. Again, Castiel was staring at him and Dean blushed. No one took so much time to look at him, especially like that. “Like what you see, blue eyes?” Dean murmured and a smile cracked onto Castiel’s expression. 

"Very much," he replied easily, his hands sliding up Dean’s torso before his lips replaced them, kissing down his chest. He rolled his hips down experimentally, gaining a small moan from Dean. Dean licked his lips, watching Castiel carefully, his hands sliding up the man’s sides. 

Touching was good, too. And blue eyes was good at touching. Dean knew Castiel could feel him straining in his pants because fuck, he was and it kind of hurt. God, who knew a fancy businessman would be his poison. 

Castiel rolled his hips down once more, causing Dean to bite back a moan. He narrowed his eyes. “You were Mr. Talkative today in the cab, Dean,” Castiel mumbled. “Lose your voice? Because that would be a shame, I really like listening to you.” 

With a small smile, Dean shook his head and laughed lightly. “Are you trying to be the biggest tease in the world?” Dean retorted, making Castiel grind down again and this time Dean let the moan out. “Jesus christ, Cas, do something,” he breathed out, slight desperation in his voice. 

It was tempting to tease Dean some more, but Castiel wanted this just as bad and if this worked out, they’d have another time to try things out. Castiel smiled, sliding down between Dean’s legs, peppering kisses all the way down until the waistband of his jeans. He popped the button open, unzipped them, and pulled them off Dean in record time. 

Dean let out a sigh of relief because he needed those pants off. Castiel began kissing at his thighs and Dean’s hands were buried in the man’s dark brown hair. His hips shifted around slightly, but Castiel planted his hands down to stop Dean from moving. 

Using his teeth to keep his hands on Dean, Castiel pulled off the other’s underwear. Dean’s cock springing free and Dean took a deep breath because finally. He expected to feel lips, but he felt a tongue gliding from the base to the tip and Dean let out yet another moan. 

It didn’t take Castiel long to get down to business and soon those lips were wrapped around the head slowly sinking down. Dean let his head fall back into the sheets and his eyes close. “Shit, Cas,” he muttered, and Castiel kept fucking going, all the way until Dean hit the back of his throat. Dean’s jaw clenched and again, Castiel was quick to set a rhythm, bobbing up and down, taking all of Dean every now and then. 

Minute after minute racked up until Dean was a moaning, writhing mess under Castiel, trying to buck his hips up, but Castiel was stronger than he thought and Dean was pleading for Castiel to either let him finish or move on. Castiel would ease up sometimes, right when Dean was at the edge, and then he’d go nice and fast. 

Dean could barely think by the time Castiel pulled off. Castiel had to say his jaw hurt a ton, but with Dean it was definitely worth it. As Dean let out a small whine, wanting friction, Castiel stood, walking over to the side table and scrambling around for a few moments before pulling out some lube and a condom. When he returned, he leaned over and gave Dean a hard kiss to calm him down. 

It worked. 

Castiel pulled back from the kiss and Dean was staring at him with desperate eyes. “Cas, come on,” he whispered, tugging his hand and that got a small laugh from Castiel as he went back to his spot between his legs. He hitched up Dean’s thighs, pressing small kisses there and down. Then, he grabbed the lube, pouring some onto his fingers before pressing one at Dean’s entrance. The gasp from Dean was enough to start pushing it in and he got a dirty fucking moan from Dean.

"Glad you’re not shy anymore," Castiel commented, glancing up at Dean’s face to see the biggest smile on his face. Gorgeous. Dean was absolutely gorgeous. He began pumping his finger in, soon getting small whines and moans from Dean. A few more seconds and Dean was pushing down on Castiel’s finger, doing all the work for him and so Castiel added a second. 

That cued the second ridiculously dirty moan from Dean. It only got worse as Castiel scissored his fingers and Castiel was losing his own composure. Every noise from Dean making him want the man even more than he already did. Dean couldn’t breathe, it all felt too damn good to have those fingers inside of him and he just wanted more. 

"Cas, please," Dean moaned, making Castiel add a third, though he wanted to get in there already. He never failed to prepare anyone he was sleeping with. "Fuck, oh fuck, Cas just fuck me already. I wanna feel you before the night is fucking over." 

Only a few more pumps and Castiel pulled his fingers out, taking a deep breath. Another whine from Dean and Castiel thought he was going to explode. He’d never met someone who wanted it so badly. Castiel couldn’t say he didn’t feel a bit proud to be wanted, but he couldn’t think about that as he pulled his own pants off and then his underwear, sliding the condom on. 

When Dean heard the rip of the condom, he grinned, knowing what he was going to get soon. And sure enough, he felt his legs being pushed back until his knees were close to being by his head. Castiel quickly rubbed some lube onto his own cock before pressing up against Dean’s entrance. He slid in pretty easily, but it was still tight and this time it was Castiel’s turn to let out a moan. 

However, as Castiel slid all the way in, Dean definitely beat him for filthiest moan and Castiel leaned over, able to kiss at Dean’s neck as he started thrusting into the other man. Dean threw his head back, mouth parted and moan after moan leaving his lips. It didn’t take long before Castiel was slamming into the other man. 

He wasn’t even kissing at Dean’s neck anymore, it was more a way to muffle his own moans and grunts of Dean’s name. Dean couldn’t even speak, until Castiel changed position, angling himself better to hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. 

"Ah, fuck!" Dean moaned loudly, his hands clutching at Castiel’s back and pulling the man closer. "Cas, oh my god, Cas," he moaned over and over. Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck in response. 

They kept this up for a while, but Dean was climbing fast and they were so close together that his cock rubbed up between their stomachs with every thrust. It was a particularly hard thrust that pushed Dean up near climax and he let out a shout of Castiel’s name. “I’m close, fuck… I’m close,” he muttered which only made Castiel do his absolute best to pound into Dean just slightly harder and within a couple more thrusts, Dean was coming. 

He moaned out Castiel’s name, spurting between their two stomachs and his mind foggy as he tried to take deep breaths. Castiel wasn’t far behind and he continued thrusting through Dean’s orgasm, but then he was coming and he let out a groan into Dean’s neck, pushing deep inside Dean as he came even though there was a condom. 

It took a couple minutes for their minds to catch up and Dean was still holding Castiel close. Castiel took deep breaths, his eyes closed and his hands in the blankets on either side of Dean, trying to keep himself from collapsing onto the other. Then, he pulled out of Dean, rolling to lay at Dean’s side. 

"Can I just say," Dean panted, turning his head to look at Castiel. "I’m really fucking glad you left that watch." 

Castiel smiled, laughing slightly and looking over at Dean. “Me, too.”


End file.
